Diana Krall
Diana Jean Krall, OC, OBC (born November 16, 1964) is a Canadian jazz pianist and singer, known for her contralto vocals. She has sold more than 6 million albums in the US and over 15 million worldwide. On December 11, 2009, Billboard magazine named her the second Jazz artist of the 2000–09 decade, establishing her as one of the best-selling artists of her time. She is the only jazz singer to have eight albums debuting at the top of the Billboard Jazz Albums."Best of the 2000s - Artists of the Decade" positions 51–60, Billboard To date, she has won two Grammy Awards and eight Juno Awards. She has also earned nine gold, three platinum, and seven multi-platinum albums. video:Diana Krall Solo Krall was born on November 16, 1964 in Nanaimo, British Columbia, Canada. Her father played piano at home and her mother sang in a community choir. She was playing piano herself at the age of four and playing jazz in a local restaurant at 15. She went to the Berklee College of Music in Boston on a scholarship before heading out to L.A. to play jazz. She returned to Canada to release her first album in 1993. Krall lost her mother Adella to multiple myeloma in 2002, within months of also losing her mentors Ray Brown and Rosemary Clooney. Diana's only sibling, Michelle, is a former member of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police (RCMP). Krall and British musician Elvis Costello were married on December 6, 2003 at Elton John's estate outside London. Their twin sons, Dexter Henry Lorcan and Frank Harlan James, were born December 6, 2006 in New York City. Professional career In 1993, Krall released her first album, Stepping Out, which she recorded with John Clayton and Jeff Hamilton. It caught the attention of producer Tommy LiPuma, who produced her second album, Only Trust Your Heart (1995). Her third album, All for You: A Dedication to the Nat King Cole Trio (1996), was nominated for a Grammy and continued for 70 weeks in the Billboard jazz charts. Love Scenes (1997) quickly became a hit record with the trio of Krall, Russell Malone (guitar) and Christian McBride (bass). In August 2000, Krall was paired on a 20-city tour with Tony Bennett. They were paired again for a song on the TV series Spectacle: Elvis Costello with... Orchestral arrangements by Johnny Mandel provided the background on When I Look In Your Eyes (1999). The band mix was kept, following arrangements on The Look of Love (2001) created by Claus Ogerman; this record achieved platinum status and reached the top 10 of the Billboard 200. The title track from the album, a cover of the Casino Royale standard popularized in the late 1960s by Dusty Springfield and Sérgio Mendes, reached number 22 on the adult contemporary chart. In September 2001, Krall began a world tour. Her concert at the Paris Olympia was recorded and released as her first live record, Diana Krall - Live in Paris. The album included covers of Billy Joel's "Just The Way You Are" (a hit on U.S. smooth jazz radio) and Joni Mitchell's "A Case Of You." The 2001 movie The Score (U.S.A. and Germany) starring Robert De Niro and Marlon Brando, features a recording of Krall entitled: “I’ll Make It Up As I Go.” This song accompanies the film’s ending Credits (Chapter 12) and was composed by a fellow Canadian, David Foster.DVD (ending Credits), Universum Film GmbH & Co. KG., Constantin Films and BMG Video, Germany, 2005 After marrying Elvis Costello, she worked with him as a lyricist and started to compose her own songs, resulting in the album The Girl in the Other Room. The album, released in April 2004, quickly rose to the top five in the United Kingdom and made the Australian top 40 album charts. She joined Ray Charles on his Genius Loves Company album in 2004 on the song, "You Don't Know Me". In late May 2007, Krall was featured in a Lexus ad campaign. She also sang, "Dream a Little Dream of Me" with piano accompaniment by pianist Hank Jones. Quiet Nights was released on 31 March 2009. Krall also produced Barbra Streisand's album Love Is the Answer, released on September 29, 2009. 2011 saw Krall retreat to Sri Lanka; however, no publicity was given and the visit remained entirely private. In September 2012, she accompanied Paul McCartney at Capitol Studios in a live performance of his Album "Kisses on the Bottom", which was shown live on the internet. On September 13, 2012, Krall performed Fly Me to the Moon at astronaut Neil Armstrong's memorial service in Washington, D.C. Glad Rag Doll, her latest album, was released on October 2, 2012. Honours In 2000, she was awarded the Order of British Columbia. In 2003 she was given an honorary Ph.D. (Fine Arts) from the University of Victoria. In 2004, she was inducted into Canada's Walk of Fame. In 2005, she was made an Officer of the Order of Canada. In 2008, Nanaimo Harbourfront Plaza was renamed Diana Krall Plaza. She is an honorary board member of the Multiple Myeloma Research Foundation. Diana Krall is a Steinway Artisthttp://www.steinway.com/artists/solo/k Discography grand piano]] ;Studio albums * 1993: Stepping Out * 1995: Only Trust Your Heart * 1996: All for You: A Dedication to the Nat King Cole Trio * 1997: Love Scenes * 1999: When I Look in Your Eyes * 2001: The Look of Love * 2004: The Girl in the Other Room * 2005: Christmas Songs * 2006: From This Moment On * 2009: Quiet Nights * 2012: Glad Rag Doll ;Live albums * 2002: Live in Paris * 2007: The Very Best of Diana Krall ;DVDs *2002: Live in Paris *2004: Live at the Montreal Jazz Festival *2009: Live in Rio Filmography Awards Grammy Awards The Grammy Awards are awarded annually by the National Academy of Recording Arts and Sciences. |- ||1996 |''All for You: A Dedication to the Nat King Cole Trio'' |Best Jazz Vocal Album | |- ||1997 |''Love Scenes'' |Best Jazz Vocal Album | |- |rowspan="3"|2000 |rowspan="3"|''When I Look in Your Eyes'' |Album of the Year | |- |Best Jazz Vocal Performance | |- |Best Engineered Album, Non-Classical (to Al Schmitt) | |- |rowspan="2"|2002 ||"Better Than Anything" |Best Pop Collaboration with Vocals | |- |''The Look of Love'' |Best Engineered Album, Non-Classical (to Al Schmitt) | |- ||2003 ||''Live in Paris'' |Best Jazz Vocal Album | |- ||2005 ||"I Should Care" |Best Instrumental Arrangement Accompanying Vocalist(s) | |- ||2007 ||''From This Moment On'' |Best Jazz Vocal Album | |- ||2008 ||''These Days'' (as featured artist) |Album Of The Year | |- |rowspan="2"|2010 |rowspan="1"|''Yo-Yo Ma & Friends: Songs of Joy & Peace'' |Best Classical Crossover Album | |- |"Quiet Nights" |Best Instrumental Arrangement Accompanying Vocalist(s) (to Claus Ogerman) | References External links *Diana Krall's official website *"The State of Jazz Vocals Today" by Ted Gioia, Jazz.com * * Category:Vocalists Category:Pianists